Porphyrophobia
by Life Is A Highway66
Summary: Red is pregnant. Can Blue overcome the biggest obstacle between him and accepting fatherhood? REDxBLUE MPREG


**Porphyrophobia **by Life Is A Highway66

* * *

**Legend of Zelda** © **Nintendo**

* * *

Inspired by FourSwordsAddict's 20 themes challenge – I suggest going over and reading it once you've done with this, because it's AMAZING :D I did, however, change one of them around… Just to make it work and read chronologically.

* * *

**Wolf**

Red was pregnant.

Blue could not help but look to the small boy's stomach, and wonder how it happened. As far as he could remember from his education, there was no way in which a man could get pregnant, and yet here he was. Standing from the doorway of the living room, watching his lover sitting on the sofa talking to the small life that was living inside of him. Blue sighed; there were many questions that clouded his mind. Would he _ever _get his libido back, knowing that the consequence of ravishing his world would be a baby? Would Red be considered the mother? How would Red deliver the baby? … Would he even _survive _the pregnancy and the birth? He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat at the thought of his life without his crimson counterpart.

He could not help but look back to all the times that he had hit the small boy over their adventure with the Four Swords, and over such trivial things too! The worst that came back to him were when he would earn a smack with the hammer due to crying with fear. He shivered, would he be the same with his – no, _their _– child? He hated to think of the physical punishment that he would put the child through. Although he wished he would be able to calm himself enough to not treat it like that, he knew that it was not in his nature to be calm.

He sighed, looking to Red again, before taking a step into the living room. For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, Red looked up from his middle to look at his boyfriend. He flashed his usual goofy smile, "Blue!" He exclaimed excitedly, one hand plastered against his soon–to–be baby filled belly, the other reaching out for the blue clad companion, "Come and feel! I've got a little bump!" Blue clenched his jaw and fists; the fear deep inside of him twisting and becoming tainted into an emotion that he was used to. "I'm so excited! Aren't you excited? I'll be called Papa, and you'll be Daddy! And we'll hold him–" He giggled "–Or her! And they'll be the most loved baby in the whole entire world–!"

"Shut up!" Blue yelled, pointing an enraged index finger at the small boy, "Shut up shut up shut _up_!" He looked past Red, trying to ignore that look in his eyes that Blue was sure was there whenever he got yelled at. "This isn't something you should be happy about! Why aren't you worried about how that _thing_ got in there in the first place! Or how you're going to get it _out_! Or how people are going to make of this? They don't even know about _us_!" He stalked out of the room, heading toward the front door of the small house that the five Link's shared, "Stop being so damned happy all the time!" The door slammed shut, and Red stood; a very bemused expression overcoming his face.

Still, he ran after the taller man, calling his name worriedly. He was not sure of what he should be doing, but some internal maternal instinct deep inside of him was telling him that it was a mistake that he was running, and allowing himself to get so worked up over the father of his child. But as he ran through the forest while Phaëton hurried the fiery chariot along the sky, he soon realised that he was lost. Alone. And unarmed. He cupped his hands around his lips and called his boyfriends name as loud as his small structure would allow. Nothing but the birds singing their goodbyes to the light answered. He sighed, admitting defeat, and turned around, hoping that he would be able to retrace his steps and find Blue waiting for him at home (with food, a hot bath and a massage, preferably. Unlikely, but he could wish, could he not?).

He pulled his tunic closer to himself, hoping for it to bring some warmth. However, as he heard twigs snapping behind him, his heart began to race. The extra blood flow bringing some warmth that he was thankful for, however, at the same time, running and the blood made him feel light headed. For these reasons, as he saw the eyes of the wolf from the darkness, he did not know whether it was his extra blood to the head, or the running out of air as he screamed in fear.

* * *

**Bitten**

The scream stopped Blue in his tracks; he knew that scream from anywhere. "Red!" He yelled, running toward the source. Was he in pain? Was it fear? A part of brain that he did not know existed instantly sprang into action, and all he could think about momentarily was the wellbeing of the small life that was growing inside of his lover. He pushed his paternal instincts aside, denying access to his actions, and continued to run through the darkening forest. Ignoring the pain as tree branches leapt back to his touch and broke the skin over his body. The swords sheath that he had always kept attached to his belt found itself empty as they neared the source of the scream when he ripped the sword from it. And there, in a clearing where there were no trees, was his beautiful Red, still on the floor, and a wolf standing over him.

He let out a cry of frustration, and drove the sword through the beast, and pushed it off the small body of his lover. The four legged creature fell to the ground limply, still with the sword going through it. Blue kneeled next to his red–clad counterpart, and felt his neck; he would deny it whenever questioned, but he could almost feel himself welling with tears that he would refuse to let fall. He checked his lover over, and cursed quietly as he felt Red's calf moist with a thick liquid; a liquid of a colour which matched his name. Blue looked for a clean material, but came across none. He took the boot off, and unbuckled his belt, wrapping it tightly around the small, child–like knee. Taking his tunic off, he tied it around the wound.

He took the sword from the wolf and sheathed it, looking to the small, and slowly stirring to consciousness body. He picked the small boy up, kissing his cheek, "It's okay, Red," Blue whispered, feeling his body quake, and whimpering quietly as the pain shot from the bottom of his leg, "I'm gonna get you to the doctor, and he'll make everything better, alright?" Red nodded, sniffing slightly as the tears began to fall. Blue held him closer; both to comfort him, and to gain some of the warmth that he himself had lost by only wearing his undershirt. "We'll take you to the doctor, and he'll make sure that you're alright." He noticed the way in which Red's hand moved up to his middle, hoping that by some miracle the life inside would be able to show a sign of its well–being, and so added, with a nuzzle in the nape of the neck, "Make sure that you're _both _okay.

* * *

**Child's Fears**

Red was perfectly fine – and the baby too – much to Blue's relief, however, for some reason, he found himself unable to enter the small room which the doctor had kept his lover in, despite being told that Red had wanted him in there (he could have sworn there was an excuse about the baby in there, but as his heart raced with fear, the smile upon the physician's face told him that it would be a positive aspect of the baby). It was not until the moon crept through the window and lit a small patch of the ground beside him that he dared to look into the room. Red was breathing, and he still had the monster inside that Blue was sure would be the death of him.

From that thought, he became a child again, and always checked Red; much like a child checks its closet.

* * *

**Nightmares**

Blue woke up in a cold sweat, panting deeply and yelling incoherently; he hated this. Lying in bed, trying to get his heart rate to return to normal had become a routine, and no matter how much he had convinced himself that they were just dreams that haunted him, there was something so real about the pain that ripped through him and coursed into every molecule of his being. He looked to the small male sleeping next to him; his swollen middle pressing against him. He kissed Red gently, not wanting to wake him up, but wanting desperately to make sure he was okay. He got the intended effect as Red stirred awake. "Blue?" He mumbled, bringing his hands up to rub his eyes, trying to get them to adjust to the darkness, "What's wrong?" He need not have asked, for as soon as he felt the unregulated breathing against his face, "Another nightmare. Blue, sweetheart, I'm here. I'm okay, and everything will be fine." He pressed up against his boyfriend's body the best he could, and wrapped his arms around him.

Blue laid there for a while, intent on being held by his small lover and listening to his heartbeat, the one thing that made certain that he was indeed still alive. One of his hands taking his lovers' and the other finding its way to his ever growing bump; although it was still small, there was no denying that it was there. "I'm scared," he muttered, not meaning for anyone to hear it, "I just keep seeing it. I keep imagining you being taken from me. And I'll be left alone with the baby. I'm not read to be a dad yet. I'll be horrible at it." He continued talking, and before he wished to leave this state of perfection, he found himself drifting into another restless sleep.

Red bit his lip, feeling the taller man whimper and cry out, and thrash about in his sleep. He wished there was some way he could enter the other's dreams and tell him that it would be alright.

* * *

**Cook**

Red's middle was protruding a considerable bit now (of which he got reminded of quite often as the baby would kick him in the ribs), and so more often than not, he found himself on the couch, back to Blue and moaning with pleasure as he felt his muscles in his back being pushed out. As much as Red loved being pregnant, and the idea of what would be the product at the end of it, but _Goddesses_ he hated carrying extra weight! He also hated the fact that he could not stand for more than five minutes, he could not fit into his red tunic, and his swollen ankles meant that his boots were a tight fit. Thus, he found himself most days sitting at home, knitting clothes for the baby.

On this day during Winter, he was knitting a pair of mittens when Blue came through the front door (of which lead to their living room) from a trip to Castle Town. "Hey, sweetie!" He grinned, looking up to him, pursing his lips together, expecting a kiss, however, his boyfriend continued through the room to go into the kitchen. He got up, and took the mittens with him. "Blue, what do you think?" He held the mittens up, and frowned when he did not even get a glance from the other pair of blue eyes in the room, "I– worked all day on these… I think that… The baby would look cute in them, don't you think?"

Blue finally turned around, "I think you should go and sit down." Red was about to protest when he began to talk again, "No! You're going to go sit your ass down, I'm going to cook for you, then once you've done eating either you're going to have a bubble bath, or we're going to share, and once you're done, I'm going to rub your back and your feet, got it?" Red sunk back. Although it was a nice thought, the way in which he was looking down on him at that moment made him feel slightly dominated – although he would not complain about this fact.

* * *

**Store**

It was a strange feeling for Blue; feeling his loves hand in his own as they walked around the store in which sold all of the furniture that they needed for their daughter's arrival. In all honesty, Blue was unsure whether or not he truly cared about what they needed to decorate their spare bedroom with; at these moments, he allowed himself to get lost in Red's contagiously happy mumblings. Imagining the boy cradling their baby in his arms was enough for him to get excited about parenthood.

* * *

**Question**

Blue heart stopped and the words hitched in his throat. The ring burned in the palm of his hand. He could not bring himself to say those five words: those six syllables. That one question seemed to dissolve in his brain and in his mouth on his tongue when he looked to his small lover, and so just looked down in defeat. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

* * *

**Soft**

Blue sat on the edge of the bed; the other man and he were both stark naked. He sat with his elbows on his knees, and head in his hands, while Red hugged him from behind, baby filled tummy resting against his back. "It's okay, sweetie." He kissed the top of Blue's ear, and put his head back on the shoulder, taking in that scent of pine, "It happens to everyone, don't feel so bad. I'm okay with just kissing and cuddling." He ran his hand through blond hair, and tried to take his hands away from that handsome face. "We don't need sex!"

Blue looked to the small lover behind him, pinning him to the bed. He knew he was in the mood for the two of them to make love, but he knew that the living being inside of Red was stopping it from happening. It would be like the two of them going at it while the same child slept in the room. Could they not hear what was going on around them? Feel the movements that the mother made? Every time he felt his insides begin to twist, the thought of the child's face looking at a certain part of him from inside the man that was carrying him stopped those feelings. He rolled off his partner, and pulled the duvet over them. "'Night."

He groaned, feeling Red move closer, and something pressing against his lower back. "Sweetie," He began in a sing–song voice, "Just because you're having problems, doesn't mean we all are…"

* * *

**RP**

Blue looked up unsurely to the small boy dressed in his blue tunic and hat; the middle stretched slightly to accommodate his baby filled tummy. He felt quite vulnerable as his lover looked down on him, as all he wore was his red tunic. It was too small for him; both height wise, and the fact that his muscular abdomen and arms felt as though if they were to move, the material would tear. "I don't know about this." He muttered, pulling the tunic down as far as it would allow. "This is stupid." He flinched as Red's hand traced round his ear, and continued along his jaw; until the smaller boy was pushing his chin up.

"It'll be fine," He captured his boyfriends' lips, "Besides; I want you to feel what I feel!"

* * *

**Voice**

Red stood in the kitchen, looking from the window out to Hyrule Field, and could not help but smile as the small feet in him kicked against his middle. His heart swelled with pride as he imagined the child running through the grass; a bug net in hand, trying to catch the butterflies that were currently dancing above the flowers he had planted when he and Blue first moved into their home. He wiped down the surface that he had been cleaning before he allowed his mind to digress in his daydreams, much like he had been doing recently. He stretched, and let out a yawn; another thing that he hated about carrying a life around with him was the fact that he now was forced to sleep for small periods during the day. The only positive was that he had a reason to force Blue onto the couch to hold him for hours as he dreamed.

_Speaking of Blue_…

He opened the door that lead to the living room, and allowed a smile to take over his face. His heart swelling once more with pride as he listened to Blue reading a book out loud to himself. A book that he instantly recognised as one of which Vio had given when they found out he was pregnant, he gently closed the door before moving closer to the other man, reading a section over his shoulder. He pointed to the heading which stated "twenty–eight weeks". He could almost feel Blue's eyes widen as he read, "your baby can open her eyes, will turn her head towards bright lights. Her fingernails are budding, and fat layers are beginning to form as she gets ready for life outside of the womb. You can now start interacting with your baby… She can hear everything that you say!" He turned to look at the bump, and ran his hand along the curve. "That's weird…"

Red chuckled, "You're not going to talk to her?" He went to sit next to him; allowing the taller Link hold him closely.

Blue cleared his throat, looking over Red's shoulder and down to where the baby was. "Hey, little Princess," he said, rubbing his hand against where she was. Red smiled, wanting to say something, but felt as though he was probably having enough trouble getting over his embarrassment of talking to something that was not considered an individual yet. "I'm your daddy, I can't wait to meet you. I'm gonna tell you about how your Papa and I saved Hyrule with Uncle Green, Uncle Vio and… Shadow. I can't wait to hold you, or see your perfect face. I bet your Papa's making you the most beautiful little girl in the entire Kingdom! I bet you'll be brave, smart… Perfect." He ran the pads of his fingers against an imprint of the baby's foot as she pressed it against the body she was inside of, "I will have to kick the ass of any boy you bring home though."

Red nudged his boyfriends middle, the two looked to each other, and shared a deep, slow and intimate kiss; all the while, he could not help but shiver with happiness at how soft the hot–headed man's voice sounded.

* * *

**Sweet**

The baby was due any day, and Red had decided that instead of straining himself by doing housework, he decided to allow Blue to take the role of housewife, and took to spending all day either in bed, or on the sofa. The strain that was put on his muscles due to the extra weight and the stretched skin on his middle caused a great deal of pain, and so whenever he _did _move, he found himself groaning, and Blue rushing to his side. On this day, however, when the hormones would mix with the want to get the damned baby out of him, he was not in the mood to be smothered by an overprotective Blue, who had begun to allow himself to be ruled by paternal instincts.

"For Goddesses sake, Blue!" He yelled, pushing his partner away, "Can you leave me alone for five seconds? No, _no_, I'm _not _having the baby yet! _No_, I _don_'_t _need your help! If I did I would yell for you, if the baby was coming, you best _bet _I'm going to scream, because there's such a _small _difference in the feeling of a baby trying to get out of _Goddess fucking knows how_, and my damned _muscles spasming_!" He grabbed the collar of Blue's tunic, and pulled him close, "Please, for _fuck _sake, Blue, _please _just leave me alone!" He pushed him away, and slumped back on the sofa, not even looking to the door as he slammed it shut, and left for Castle Town.

* * *

Red jumped awake as the door slammed shut, he rubbed his eyes, and looked around, trying to find where he was; the room was dark, had he really fallen asleep for that long? "Blue?" He called out; instantly, the words that he had yelled angrily ringing in his ears, and instantly he flushed with embarrassment. He felt the presence of his lover behind him, and stood, "Blue, I'm so–" He paused, looking to everything that was in his arms. The big bouquet of red roses, which seemed slightly overwhelming, in the crook of his other arm was a teddy bear with a red bow, and lastly, there was a big bag of sweets. He giggled, blushing, "I'm so–"

"Don't say anything." Blue put the gifts where Red was once sitting, and pulled his small family into his arms, "I should apologise for being all over you. I should know that you're big enough and ugly enough–" Red hit him "–to look after yourself. I'll try not to worry, but I can't help it. You understand why I'm so scared, right?"

"That's so sweet!" However, Red soon smirked and took his hand, "Guess it's my turn to give you a present, hm?" Blue was silent, but allowed himself to be pulled into the bedroom.

* * *

**Trust**

Maybe it was the increase in heart rate as Red rewarded Blue for his gifts, but later that night, he jumped awake with a heart stopping scream of terror and pain. It was unlike anything he had ever felt, and deep within him, he felt the baby begin to move around; trying to find any way of getting out. The two men knew it would fail in its quest to be born, but it did not stop Red from feeling as though his insides were being torn apart. Red continued to yell, hoping that Blue would move soon. Move he did do; quicker than Red had ever seen _anyone _move before, and although they were both unsure if it was safe to do so, the two were soon on Epona – whom lived at the back of the house – and on their way to the doctor at Castle Town.

Red laid in the bed of the surgery as the doctor checked the position of the baby by pressing hard against Red's stomach, making him writhe about in pain. The doctor nodded, "Okay, this is going to be a simple procedure, but I'm going to have to have you unconscious to get the baby out." He noticed the bemused expression of the two men, and so traced a line down the centre of the pregnant man's curved bump, "I'll cut here, and that way, I can get the baby out. Then all I'll have to do is stitch you back together, and you'll wake in about an hour."

Blue growled at the idea, but when Red snatched his hand and squeezed it with an encouraging smile, he knew that there was no other choice. "B- Blue," Red muttered, nuzzling the hand in his grasp, "Just promise to stay with me, okay? And be with me when I wake up!"

* * *

**Hard**

The hardest thing Blue had to do was stand and hold Red's hand as they tore the small life from him.

* * *

**Tears**

The baby screamed, making its presence known in the world, Blue's grasp on Red's hand loosened. For the first time since they pulled the Four Sword, and became their own person, the tears feel freely. He covered his mouth, not wanting to allow the sound of the sob that was bubbling in his throat to escape. Instead he silently cried; the tears of joy staining his cheeks.

* * *

**Hands**

Blue's hand swamped the little girls hand; hers which had only just entered the world, and the other which had seen the harshness of war. He could not wait for the day where he would walk around Hyrule, their home and Castle Town with her hand in his, and show her the wonders of nature.

* * *

**Innocence**

Homosexuality, which while had not yet lost its entire stigma in the society that made up Hyrule, was widely accepted. This thought made Blue smirk as he looked down to his daughter as she slept, and ran his hand over her nearly bald head. How was it that something so dirty and wrong was able to produce something so innocent and perfect?

* * *

**Colours**

"Yellow!"

Blue groaned, "No. Why can't we have a normal name?" They looked to the little girl sleeping in the cot, the other Link's were gathered in the next room, and were awaiting to welcome the new arrival. But Red and Blue had more pressing issues to contend to; namely, what to call the baby. "Why don't we call her Link?" He noted the face that the 'mother' of the child made, "What? It's a boy _and _a girl name." He leant down to tickle the child. "Or if you want to call her by a colour like us, then why not something that already sounds like a name… Like Ruby. Or Sky?"

Neither noticed Vio standing at the doorway smirking, and leaning against the doorframe, "You do realise that red and blue makes purple?" He moved further into the room when the two men turned around, "You can call her Violet. Purple–"

"We already have a purple in our little group though!" Red giggled. He picked up the little girl, and held her close. She held onto his finger, and stuck in his own world, he muttered, "Amethyst. I want to call her Amethyst."

* * *

**Favourites**

Red's favourite thing to do was cuddle up on the sofa with his small family next to the fire, and let Blue read to the two.

* * *

**Told You So**

When the three year old Amethyst threw herself into her father's arms, Blue always saw Red smirk from the corner of his eyes, but always ignored it. He loved the little girl more than anyone else in the world, and enjoyed spending time with his daughter; just a few years into her life, and it was already clear to see that she was a 'Daddy's Girl'. Each time she ran up to the two with a picture, it was always one of Blue, in a heroic stance – usually holding his Four Sword. Red always giggled, putting them in a keepsake box.

"I told you you'd make a great daddy."

* * *

**Answer**

Blue heart stopped and the words hitched in his throat. The ring burned in the palm of his hand. H could not bring himself to say those five words, those six syllables. That one question seemed to dissolve in his brain and in his mouth on his tongue when he looked to his small lover, and so just looked down in defeat. Red giggled, taking his hand and prizing his hands apart; taking the ring and putting it on his finger. "Yes, Blue. I'll marry you."

* * *

**Fin~  
**Words cannot describe how much I started hating this near the end. May do one with Shadow and Vio once I've recovered.  
On a side note, Red will look beautiful in a wedding dress.


End file.
